Celibacy Induced Insomnia
by winterfaeriy
Summary: Axel is having nightmares and it's driving him crazy. AkuRoku. rated M for a reason!


** Disclaimer: if I owned this, I might own a computer.**

** Me: Sooo... I'm taking advantage of the fact that my friend has a working computer and I'm posting after over a year of silence. It feels good, haha**

** Roxas: Especially since it involves me right?**

** Me: Of course, my dear Roxie. Though, this fanfic is a sad excuse for a lemon... so shun me if you must, but I needed the practice.**

** Roxas: So be nice, or you'll have a keyblade shoved where the sun don't shine :P constructive criticism is one thing but please no flames, they will be used for Axel's entertainment **

** Me: So without further ado, I present Celibacy induced Insomnia**

**XXXXX**

_"If you get on their bad side they'll destroy you!" the words fell uselessly from my lips._

_ "No one would miss me..." Roxas responded._

_ "That's not true... I would..." such feeble attempts proved folly as he continued walking away from me. _

_ I dropped to my knees, hanging my head sadly._

_ I heard more footsteps; I looked up slightly to see a pair of dirty black boots in front of me._

_ I quickly cast my gaze upwards._

_ Watery ocean blue eyes stared at me, a gloved hand was offered._

_ Shaky and uncertain, I grasped the hand and I was pulled into a loving embrace._

_ I sighed contentedly, but to no avail, something cold and sharp dug deep within my back._

_ Collapsing back onto the ground, I felt the blood rush out of me as I took my last breath. "Rox...as"_

_ He walked away without sparing me a glance._

XXXXX

Sweating and panicked, I shot upright in my bed, gasping for breath.

Glancing at the beautiful blond sleeping beside me, I got up and went to the kitchen.

Stupid fucking nightmares....

I left the lights off, too shaken to bother with something as trivial as a light switch.

Making myself a potato chip sandwich, I sat at the table, trying to keep my mind off the nightmare.

I heard the soft pitter-patter of feet against the hardwood floor and cringed inwardly.

"Nightmares again?" Roxas' sleepy voice asked.

I only nodded.

He came over to me, sitting on the table and facing me, with his bare feet on either side of my chair.

"I'm sorry..." he said sympathetically, stroking my obnoxious red hair. "Is there anything I can do to help? ...Ax?"

I held out my arms, beckoning for hi to come closer.

He crawled into my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck and hugging me tightly.

I wanted to know why I dreamt of such things; Organization XIII, keyblades, Nobodies... it sounds like some bullshit from the video games Demyx plays all the time. And... Roxas... leaving... then coming back only to kill me...

I don't understand.

"I love you Axel...." my beloved's voice broke through my thoughts.

My expression softened. "I love you too, Roxas... so much." I kiss his neck, tenderly.

"Come back to bed... please."

I remember that he's complained of it being too cold in there without me. So I feel bad when I wake up and have to leave him alone.

Cradling him in my arms, I carried hi back to our room.

He was already falling asleep again. "Love you, got it memorized?" he mumbled.

I chuckled. "That's my line."

He smiled softly, cuddling close to me.

I slept without nightmares the rest of the night.

XXXXX

Fingers typing, clocks ticking, Sora and Riku chatting animatedly about the upcoming concert they were planning to attend.... so much noise...

"Hey, Ax... your hair is looking awfully flat today..." Demyx joked.

"Leave him alone, Dem. Go take orders." Zexion commanded.

"Okeydokey, Zexy."

"'Nother rough night?" Zexion asked, placing a bag of ice on the top of my head.

I nodded tiredly. "It really sucks cause Rox isn't sleeping well cause of me..."

"Maybe you should see a doctor... or not... cause they don't know what they're talking about... I dunno... But find something to help."

I nodded once more. "So... when are you gonna ask Demyx out? We all know he likes you, and I know you like him."

Zexion shrugged and flicked his hair back. "It's kinda fun watching him work so hard to get my attention."

I laughed and shook my head. "That's animal cruelty."

He smirked. "Animal, huh? What does that make you and Roxas, then?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I think you know... Gah... gotta take orders."

I approached a table where three girls had just sat down. "Welcome to Destiny Islands' Bubble Tea, what can I do you for?" I recited, bored.

"Oh my God1 Are those tattoos, like, real?" the blond girl with a way too low cut shirt (especially considering she didn't have anything to show off anyway) asked.

"Yeah. Does anyone know what they want?"

"Are you on the menu?" a redhead girl, who I recognized to be Kairi Takira, asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm gay. Sorry girls." Man, oh man, do I hate chicks like this. Talk about Slut with a capitol "S".

"Aw... what about the emo looking guy behind the counter?" the brunette girl with obscure yellow clothing asked.

"Zex? Even if he were straight, he'd be impossible to get. Trust me, I've tried. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to ten to the customers who are actually buying, not looking for meat."

Geez...

I wish work was over... I want to see my baby...

XXXXX

After four more hours of saying that yes, the diamond shaped tattoos below my eyes are indeed real (hurt like a bitch to get them though...) and ignoring preppy girls trying to get in my pants, I stood outside of Bubble Tea, taking a drag on my cigarette and waiting for the bus.

Gazing up at the sky, images from my recurring nightmares flashed in my mind. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to rid the thoughts from my being.

I opened my eyes just in time for the bus to show up.

Hopping the bus to the University of Destiny Islands, I reluctantly faded into a short nap.

Thankfully, my sleep was too short to be invaded by terrors, so when I got to my destination, I didn't have to worry about worrying my lover.

Walking though the empty hallways, I headed for the Theatre Arts section of the building to find Roxas leaning back in his office chair with his feet kicked up on his desk and the cap of his pen dangling from his mouth.

I leaned on the doorframe and smiled at him.

Glancing at me, he returned the smile. "Hey..."

"Hey..." I walked over to him, resting my chin on his shoulder, peering at whatever it was he was working on. His desk was piled high with papers.

"600 word essays on their interpretation of Twelfth Night," he explained.

"I would say just give 'em all 'A's, but with a sexy teacher like you, I doubt any of 'em can possibly spare moments on something like homework." I commented, nipping Roxas' ear.

"Yeah sure." He laughed. "How was work?"

"Same as usual..." I sighed.

"Boring and hellish," we said simultaneously causing us both to start laughing. "Did you sleep on your break?" Roxas asked, the worry was evident in his voice.

"Nah, but I slept the whole way here, so don't you worry your pretty little head," I teased, kissing his cheek.

He frowned slightly but said nothing.

"So do you gotta finish this all tonight?" I asked, hoping the answer was no.

He nodded, much to my dismay. "But I've only got two more, then we can go home."

"Hm. Okay... What's for dinner?"

"I dunno... I'm too lazy to cook. You up for Chinese? I'm craving wanton soup..."

Yuck wanton soup... But Chinese does sound good. "Sure."

XXXXX

"You will be free of the thing that bothers you most. Lucky numbers 23 and 16... Rox?" This is weird.

"What bothers you the most?" Roxas asked.

I would say that it's the nightmares nut it's more than that... I don't want to keep Roxas up all the time... That leaves a lot of possibilities though...

"Maybe you won't have nightmares anymore...?" he suggested, placing his hand over mine.

"Maybe..." I smile half-heartedly.

XXXXX

When we got home, I collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.

After a pleasant nightmare-less nap, I headed to the room I shared with Roxas.

I heard moaning. "Nngghhh... A-axel..."

Confusion...

Slowly, I opened the door. On the bed lay Roxas, stark naked with his fingers... ahem... well you know.

He blushed vibrantly and closed his yes, trying to finish himself off.

Am I drooling?

When he finished, he cleaned himself off, still blushing and refusing to look at me.

"Um... Rox?" I questioned.

"What...?" he answered quietly.

"What... was that all about?"

Sighing heavily, he pulled me onto the bed and kissed me. "I'm.... just... sort of... sex-deprived... as of late.... so... I have to... do it myself..."

"So lemme get this straight. Before... you would get angry at me for trying to make love to you... and now you're 'doing it yourself'? You could've just told me..." Oddball, my lover is...

"But... I just figured... with you nightmares... you had enough to worry about... you don't need to worry about... my libido..."

I laughed loudly. "I think the sex actually helped me sleep better! And now you even _want_ it... Hehe." I smirked. This is lovely.

"Then... why didn't you...... anymore... It thought it was _because_ of the nightmares..." Roxas said.

I shook my head, smiling. "I was just being nice. I don't want to_ make_ you do anything."

Roxas' blush deepened and he stared at the sheets.

I grabbed hold of him chibi face, turning it to face me. "I love you, Rox." Capturing his lips, I pushed him down so he was lying on his back, the proceeded to crawl on top of his petite frame.

He gripped a handful of my hair, keeping me where I was and tugged at my shirt with his other hand.

"Needy, aren't you?" I teased, pulled my shirt over my head and tossing it carelessly to the ground before diving back in to kiss him fiercely.

I was pleasantly surprised when he flipped us over so that he was straddling my hips my hips.

I grabbed his already nude ass, massaging it lightly, receiving an appreciative moan from my favorite blondie.

He ground his hips into mine, his beautiful blue eyes hazy with lust.

I hurriedly rid myself of my pants, which due to my habit of going commando, left us both as naked as the day we were born.

"Axel... please... "Seeing him squirming in anticipation and moaning my name proved to be too much, I needed him **now**.

Positioning myself at his entrance, I shot him a questioning look.

"Just... do it..."

Not needing to be told twice, I pushed inside him, eliciting gasps of pleasure pain from my beloved.

Starting with a low rhythm, I tried to make sure the pain was minimal, even thought my Roxie is quite the masochist.

"Hhnnnya... Ax..." Roxas wrapped his legs around my waist and forcing me in harder.

I groaned lowly, speeding up my pace and increasing the force of my gyrations. **1** Reaching between us, I jacked him off in time with my thrusts. "Roxie... cum for me baby..."

Dragging his nails across my back, he released, moaning my name loudly.

I thrusted a few more times before reaching my own climax.

I collapsed beside him, stroking his face softly.

The afterglow of sex after two months of celibacy... oh, god... it's wonderful.

"I don't know how you could _not_ want that... it's _way_ to good to pass up... "Roxas chortled lightly.

I shrugged. "Dunno how I survived without it... nympho... pyro... what's next?" I laughed.

Roxas smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love you, babe, got it memorized?"

He nodded. "Love you more..."

"Ha...never..."

"Hm..." With that, we fell asleep.

XXXXX

I woke up to Roxas fidgeting about.

"Rox..." I whined.

"D'you know what time it is?"

"Time to get a watch." I yawned.

"It's past ten..."

Ten, schmen... wait... you mean to say I slept through the night? "Wait... in the morning?"

He laughed happily. "Yeah!"

Neither of us had to be at work till noon and we weren't exhausted from waking up frequently.

All I could say was "you up for round two?"

God bless fortune cookies....

Owari

** Me: So the the "1" thing was me gonna say that I thank Gackt for Vanilla otherwise I would have never learned the word gyrating Hahaha.**

** Roxas: (rolls eyes) so how was it? We all know it could be loads better, but was it at least decent?**

** Me: I usually do really badly with sex scenes when it comes to fanfiction. For some reason it's a lot easier when the characters are my own... It's weird**

** Roxas: Review please! Although she doesn't have a computer, all the reviews are sent to her phone so they are much appreciated!**

** Me: And for those like me, Have a good spring break, don't do anything I wouldn't do!**

** Roxas: Which is nothing by the way....**


End file.
